venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
HOW PAPA ACACHALLA MET GERTRUDE!
'HOW PAPA ACACHALLA MET GERTRUDE! '''is a video in which Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba play ''Garry's Mod and show how Papa Acachalla and Gertrude met. It was uploaded on May 20, 2016. Official Description "We rewind time, back to when Papa Acachalla first met Gertrude!" Plot The episode starts with Papa Acachalla of the sixth dynasty of the dynasty of China, in his 7-11. After Papa is done with his long intro, his annoyed customer has a breakdown and gets shot by Papa with a SPAS-12. Although he begs for mercy, Papa finishes him off with a blow to the crotch with his crossbow. Gertrude approaches and asks for what Swisher flavors they have. Papa has a short argument with her on what a swisher is, but the man he murdered earlier came back from the dead and did a weird thing with the ceiling. As this is what Gertrude wanted, she went over to the weird thing while Papa killed the guy again. Suddenly, a Higglydigglyhoogan clone in a purple shirt enters the store. He asks for a coffee, Papa commenting on pasta hoogans. Papa reveals his master plan, they're out of coffee. Instead, he asks for one of Papa's state-of-the-art AI Johnny Toast androids. Higgly orders one that can clean his kitchen. Gertrude takes out a crossbow and shoots an android, pinning him to the wall. While he screams in agony, Papa murders them all and puts the first one out of his misery due to them being "defective". The Higgly clone then asks about what kind of beverages they serve, Papa explaining they serve nothing but water. Gertrude then asks if the crowbar on display is "edible". After being called a moron, she asks if it can be used as a spatula. Papa says yes, so she takes it. He is then interrupted by a terrorist who parked his car incorrectly, asking for help as it's going to explode. Papa then throws it into the pool nearby with his physics gun. However, he threw the wrong car out, as it was actually a washing machine. So he throws that out too. Suddenly, Skelly appears and spooks the duo. After Papa scolds him for leaving the garage, he simply makes unintelligible moans. While Skellie works as the cashier, Gertrude asks for a job. Papa is severely offended, as he is "full staffed". He then kills the terrorist with a revolver. Saddened, Gertrude leaves. However, Papa asks her to stay, hiring her to feed Frank. Who's in the basement. To feed him the souls of the dead. She accepts, heading down the elevator. Papa helps her open the door, removing said door and making her fall into the abyss. Suddenly, a headless corpse in body armor enters the building. After he begs for help, Papa murders him. Suddenly, Gertrude comes back from the basement with someone who looks like Dipper Pines. Papa reveals that his basement is dug deep down into the earth, inside of an asteroid. And that Frank, the Dipper dude, is an evil being from another dimension. Frank then escapes the 7-11. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Bethany Frye * Cierra Frye * Isaac Frye * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances * Batman * Bonnie * Gertrude * Gertrude's mother (First appearance) * Gertrude's purse (First appearance) * Green Bird (First appearance) * Papa Acachalla * Skelly * Frank * Terrorist * Unnamed Zombine Category:Videos Category:2016 videos Category:Gmod videos Category:Garry's Mod videos